The present invention broadly relates to hunting. Specifically, the present invention is a Game Scent Diffusion Device. Art pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention can be found in U.S. Patent Class 43, Subclass 1.
The use of scents or lures to attract animals is well known. The use of deer scents such as doe urine to attract deer, particularly bucks, has become more popular in recent years. While baiting game animals is generally illegal, the use of scents is allowed. Such scents are dispensed in a number of ways. Oftentimes, a hunter will use it on his clothing to mask his natural odors. Other times it is distributed at a site to attract game to that location.
Numerous patents have been issued on game or deer scent dispensing or diffusion systems. These prior art devices are primarily of three types. The first drips deer scent on the ground. Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,177 discloses a drip type scent dispenser. Burgeson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,741 is also a drip-type device, but it also has a heating feature. Another dripping device is disclosed in Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,376. Ward, U.S. Pat. No. Design 301,912 discloses a Deer Scent Holder.
The second type employs a heater to aid in diffusing the scent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,584, issued to Jarvis, is a screen walled canister which has an interior wick to absorb scent for diffusion. Easley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,563, is a canister type device that heats the scent. Daniels, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,025, and Aurich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646 are also scent heaters.
The final type of device employs a wick or other absorbent material. As indicated above, wicks are often employed in conjunction with scent heaters. Other devices only use a wick to draw the scent from a reservoir or hold it for diffusion. Fore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,667 discloses an adhesive strip mounting an absorbent pad. A brittle capsule of scent is captured between the strip and pad. The capsule is crushed to release the scent. Wilcox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,439 discloses a sealable pouch containing a pad impregnated with scent. The pouch is attached to a hunter by a lanyard. Kolf, U.S. Pat. No. Design 268,695 discloses a scent pad adapted to be tied to an object. Konietzki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,787 discloses a dispenser for fibrous line impregnated with a scent. Dehart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899 discloses a sponge type scent pad and housing which can be mounted to a verity of locations. Speed, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,274 discloses a pair of bottles linked by a length of wick. Scent is dispensed from one bottle to the other by hanging the bottle presently containing scent on a bracket. The scent is absorbed by the wick which diffuses a portion of it and conveys excess to the lower bottle. Stewart, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,218 discloses a container and a rigid cylindrical core mounting a wick.
Each of the different types of prior art devices fail to address a problem. For example, drip type dispensers are wasteful of scent, which is often quite costly, as they drip the scent directly on the ground where it is absorbed and lost. Many of the prior art devices are bulky and/or cumbersome to use. In particular, the heater or canister type devices require setting up procedures which may not be practical when a hunter needs to avoid making noise. Additionally, transporting such devices may not be practical.
Hence, it is desirous to provide a game scent diffusion device which is convenient to use. In particular, the device needs to be easy to set up and transport. Preferably the device should be transported within the bottle of scent itself. The sealed bottle containing such a scent diffusion device could be carried in the hunter's pocket.